Truth of The Uchiha
by li.chan93
Summary: A love once lost, a friend now found. How will the young Uchiha act now that he know's who this young girl is? WARNING: If you haven't read the new Shippuden chapter, please do so. Going to be some spoilers.
1. Prologue

**(AN: I do _NOT_ own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns all the people. WARNING, if you have not read the new Naruto Shippuden chapters, then you might not want to read this....Sayonara!)**

* * *

When someone thinks about their past, a person naturally thinks about the good times in their life, not the bad. But some people can't really help but think about the bad.

A young woman sits on her window seal, watching as villagers walk past her home, either to go shopping or to work.

How peaceful her old village seemed to her now, she once thought of it as boring, uneventful. But that was before she lived an over eventful life in Konohagakure.

While there, she became a strong shinobi, a force to be recon with. But that was before she was betrayed by the one person she loved so much.

She had returned to her village over a year ago after being wounded in battle. The Hokage, Tsunade, had given her permission to go where she pleased to heal completely. But she didn't really want to go back; going back would mean going back to him.

She sighs softly as she stands, going to her dresser and grabbing an off white kimono, her hair already pinned up in a neat bun.

"Yami, we're going to be leaving soon, you done yet?"

"Not yet mother!" Yami calls back, sighing again as she lays the kimono down and undresses.

Her parents told her that they were going on a small trip, one that she would like, but she doubted it.

She ties a soft pink sash around her waist to hold her kimono on her. She glanced into the mirror on her desk, looking down slightly. Her hair had grown greatly since she got here, but it was hidden up in the bun she always wore.

She never wore the black head band she was given as a gift, or the hair comb.

"Yami!!" Her mother was getting tired of waiting.

Yami tucked a few stray hairs back behind her ear as she left her room, grabbing a small box from the top of her dresser as she passed.

"I'm ready mother." She said softly, now soft spoken instead of the loud mouth child she used to be.

"Well get into the carriage, we're late enough as is."

Her mother lightly pushed her towards the door, a large black carriage waiting as two black horses stomped their hooves on the ground.

Everything in the village was so black, so dark, but that's what happens when you are born into a village of shadows.

Yami's father takes her hand and helps her into the carriage, taking his seat across from her.

He was a tall man with a strong jaw, his hair a dark brown. But to her it was nice, it only mad his emerald green eyes shine even brighter.

Her father was Haruko Joshin. He was a great shinobi, but he didn't like fighting anymore, he hated all the death he always saw. He would never admit it, but there were nights he would come back from a mission and never sleep, only cry.

It made Rizu smile knowing that her father hated fighting just as much as her, it made her feel as if she wasn't weak because she would rather someone live then die.

Her mother was much of the same, but if she thought it was needed, she wouldn't spare a life.

"Rizu, are you feeling alright?" Her head gives a soft nod to her father. "Yes father…"

Rizu's eyes look down to the box lying on her lap. Why had she wanted to bring it with her? She wasn't sure, but she had some idea, and she was hoping that she was wrong.

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan!!" The said kunoichi stops in the street, turning to watch as a bouncing ball of energy stops next to her. His blond hair stuck to his face from sweat, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"You better?"

"Hai! Have you seen Sasuke at all today?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, Naruto almost always knew where their teammate was.

"No, why?"

A large grin spread across the blonds' face, reviling perfectly white teeth.

"Kuroi-chan's coming back to Konoha!"

* * *

**(AN: Muahaha!!! I stop there. Nice for a beginning, ne? I'll have the next chapter out soon, along with some art work. You'll find out more about everyone's relationship's later on, don't worry. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Arigoto! ^^)**


	2. White Carnations

**(AN: I do _NOT_ own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns all the people. WARNING, if you have not read the new Naruto Shippuden chapters, then you might not want to read this....Sayonara!)**

* * *

"I don't think we should tell Sasuke-kun yet Naruto."

"What!? Why not Sakura-chan? You know he wants to see her."

Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Naruto was so hard to reason with these days, almost more so then when he was younger.

"All I'm saying is he might have changed his mind. Think about their last meeting Naruto, he swore he would kill her if she joined sides with Konoha."

Naruto crosses his arms in thought, remembering the time all too well.

It was a bad time for all of Konoha, mostly those who were close to Uchiha Sasuke.

"But…Everything's different now. Sasuke's back home and now Kuroi's returning. It'll be just like old times….Right?" Sakura could feel her heart drop slightly.

Naruto was right, things have changed. But she still wasn't sure if Sasuke would still have the same feelings for Kuroi or not.

"We should just go find Sasuke-kun. Maybe we can bring Kuroi up in a way that won't bring up old scars."

"YES!! Come on Sakura-chan, let's see if he's at Tsunade-baachan's for a mission!" He grabs the rosettes hand, pulling her after him as they run to the Hokage's mansion.

Sakura hated being pulled around, but before she could even think about punching her comrade, they were standing in front of the Hokage's building, a carriage and three guards in front of the stairs blocking their way.

"What the…"

"Tsunade-sama must be in a meeting." Sakura answered for Naruto, looking up towards the window her teacher was at.

She could barely see the top of her head, she wished that she could know who she was talking too.

"There's no way Sasuke-kun would be able to give a mission report or get a mission while she's in a meeting."

"Doesn't mean he's not inside waiting. The man's more patient then me."

_That isn't as hard as you think Naruto. A new born has more patients then you._ Sakura thought as she shook her head softly.

"Come on, let's go see if he's home."

Sakura said as she turned around, walking away from the mansion. Naruto hurriedly ran after her, slowing his pace to match hers.

"Yami-sama, you shouldn't leave the carriage."

"I could care less."

Both shinobi stopped in their tracks, turning their head as they watched a woman around their age step out of the carriage.

Sakura could almost see the hearts in Naruto's eyes, it annoyed her greatly that he can fall for women that easily.

"But Yami-sama-"

"Tell them I was hungry or something, they'll understand." Yami walks away from the carriage, walking past Sakura and Naruto without a glance.

_I swear I've seen her before…_ Sakura's eyes narrow as she watches the woman walk away.

"Such beautiful hair, and those eyes."

"…Baka." A punch to the side of the face and Naruto was back into the realm of reality.

Sakura turned her attention away from the sheepish grin Naruto had on his face and back to the girl, who was already disappearing. She was beautiful, golden blonde hair in a tight bun, and blue eyes.

Yami stopped before she was too far out of sight, turning back to the two shinobi behind her, smiling softly.

_No way!_ Sakura's jaw could have hit the ground.

"It can't be…"

"Are you sure it's her Sakura-chan? I mean, they don't even have the same name."

"Think about it Naruto. What does Kuroi's name mean, then think about the name Yami."

The blond put his hand to his chin in thought as they jumped from roof to roof, looking for the mysterious woman.

"Mm….I don't know."

"Huh!?" Sakura's foot slipped on a tile as she fell to her knee, springing back up to be next to Naruto. "Are you kidding me!? Kuroi's name is Kurohime, Black Princess. And Yami mean Darkness. Really Naruto, do you even know what your name means?"

Naruto's face frowned a little as he looked over to Sakura.

"I do. And to tell you the truth, I don't sit at home going threw what everyone's name means."

"Look!" Sakura and Naruto halted on the roof across from the Yamanaka flower shop.

Sakura hated making Naruto feel stupid, but it was too late to apologize.

"Is she buying flowers?" Naruto leaned forward on the roof, narrowing his eyes as he tries to see into the shop.

"Looks like some white carnations." Sakura mumbles to herself, watching as the woman walks out of the shop with her arms full.

"Why white carnations? Kuroi's favorite flower wasn't a carnation."

"True. But those flowers are for remembrance." Both look at each other and back down as they jump off the building.

They sneak threw the streets, ignoring the looks from the villagers as they watch them.

_Where are you going?_ Sakura thought to herself as they started to leave the village. Sakura could swear she knew this area, but she couldn't really stop and think about it.

"Hey hey, she stopped." Naruto whispered, both Sakura and him crouching down in the grass, watching as the blonde woman walked closer to an old grave yard.

Sakura could feel her heart skip as she realized where they were, her hands shaking as she read the closest grave stone.

"Uchiha…Shisui" Sakura said loud enough Naruto could hear her.

"W-what?" Naruto looked over his shoulder back to Sakura, his eyes slightly larger in surprise.

"You know what that means don't you?" Naruto nodded slightly, looking back to the graves.

"Haruko Kurohime."

* * *

It was another long day, no missions at all, all a person could do was think. _Wonder if I could talk Tsunade into letting me go on a D-rank._

All shinobi loved their days off. All but one man, Uchiha Sasuke.

He looks down to a bundle of flowers under his right arm, they were his mother's favorite. He supposed he should visit more then the once every three months he was doing.

Maybe she would be happy with once every two or three weeks.

Part of Sasuke felt like it was childish to think the dead had feelings, but he knew that even if they didn't feel anymore, it might help in some way to bring them peace.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

He could feel the impact before the pink haired woman even got close to him.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Hey, where you been today man, we've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"Obviously not everywhere." Sasuke dead paned, Naruto narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Sasuke brushed off the look as he walked past the two, not really caring if they followed or not.

"Where you going Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura grabs his arm, pulling him back towards them.

"Yeah, we got something to show you!" Naruto yelled happily, both Sakura and him raking their brains for anything that might stall Sasuke.

"Whatever it is it can wait." Sasuke ripped his arm away from Sakura, turning away and walking back down the road.

Both shinobi look to each other a little worried, running after the black haired comrade.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be an ass. It'll only take a sec, then you can go visit your mom and dad."

"No Naruto." Sasuke glared, making Naruto cast a glare of his own. They were inching closer and closer to the graves with each second.

_At this rate, they'll definitely see each other. _Sakura bit her lip, thinking fast.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

She heard him sigh slightly, a sign he was getting rather annoyed.

"What is it Sakura."

"Well um…" She didn't know how to ask.

She knew what she wanted to say, but didn't really want to know what his answer might be.

"Well?" Sasuke glances to Sakura from the corner of his eye, watching the pink haired woman struggle for her words.

"Well um…Its about Kuroi." She said softly, looking down then up.

Sasuke slowly stopped in the street, both Naruto and Sakura watching him, waiting for the answer. After what seemed to be years, Sasuke turned to face both of his comrades, his face still emotionless, knowing exactly what they were asking.

"…I might go threw with my threat. It all depends I guess."

They could feel their stomachs turn, watching as Sasuke started walking away again. Part of them knew that he might say that, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

They were all a team once, closer then any of the other teams they thought.

Naruto looked over to Sakura, his eyes saddened.

"Should we go find the others and tell them too?"

Sakura shook her head softly. "We need to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun and Kuroi."

Naruto nodded, putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder as they started walking after Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

Please forgive me, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san…

Kuroi lowers her head to the two graves in front of her, the bundle of flowers resting between the two.

She felt horrible, like she didn't deserve to live when so many had died. She ran her fingers softly over both of their names, smiling softly.

"You two were so nice to me…Thank you both." Kuroi rests her lips softly on the graves, leaving a small kiss as she stood.

Both of them were like parents to her, she spent more time with them then her own family.

She frowns softly, thinking back to when she was younger. They didn't seem like her own memories, she felt almost like she stole them from some young girl she had defeated in battle.

She could feel someone watching her still, but it didn't really bother her. She knew Naruto and Sakura were following her, and she wished that they had came up to her to talk.

Part of her hated being here, but another part was so happy to be back.

"Well…I should be leaving." Kuroi whispered softly, smiling back to the graves.

"Make sure to watch over the crybaby, alright?"

She felt her hands tremble softly, resting her right hand over her heart as she bit her lip. She was stalling and she knew it.

"Kuroi…?"

A cold breeze seemed to wrap itself around Kuroi's body, cooling her blood till it felt like ice.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to the voice, watching as a bundle of flowers drop to the ground, several flowers dropping their petals.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke stood only a few yards away, his eyes wide with shock, but hers remained cold.

**(Hey! Thanks for reading!!! I told you I'd be getting a new chapter out for all of you to read, and hopefully I can keep going! Awww. Q.Q At this rate, I'll be done. I hope not. But anyway! Now you kinda know who Yami is. Next chapter you will get some flash backs and find out how Kuroi/Yami knows Sasuke and the rest. Please keep reading!!!! Domo arigoto!!! ^^)**


	3. Broken

**(AN: I do _NOT_ own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns all the people. WARNING, if you have not read the new Naruto Shippuden chapters, then you might not want to read this....Sayonara!)**

* * *

"I should have guessed when they asked…"

A smirk spreads across Kuroi's face slowly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Thought I actually died and that Konoha said other wise?" Silence filled the air as they watched each other.

She looked the same as she always had to Sasuke. The only difference was her hair was up, and regrettably, no headband or hair comb.

He had said, promised almost, that he would kill her if she thought about siding with Konoha. If only he could turn back time…

Both stood only a few yards away, both with determination in their eyes.

_A smirk spread across Sasuke's face as Zetsu and Madara moved slightly to block him from Kuroi's view. His gaze turned to the five shinobi to his left, all of them seeming to forget all about him._

"_Sasuke…" Kuroi's voice was softly, full of pain, but he was too numb to really care._

_Kuroi reached up, removing the black cloak from around her shoulders, letting it drop to the water below their feet to show she had no weapons._

"_Please…I'm unarmed."_

_She held up her hands, taking a step towards the three members of Akatsuki._

"_We aren't that stupid Kuroi. What about the senbon hidden in your sleeves?"_

_The jaw muscles on Kuroi's jaw tightened, swallowing hard as she knew she was caught._

"_What's she doing, she'll get herself killed!" Sakura said hushed to the woman standing next to her._

"_Kuroi never goes into a situation like this without a plan, you know that Sakura."_

"_Ayako's right. Kuroi know's what she's doing…" Kakashi said slowly, keeping his eyes on Madara, waiting for an opening to attack Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…Please. Tell them to back down." Kuroi begged, taking off her arm warmers, tossing them to the side._

_She reached behind herself, untying her obi around her waist, letting it and the hidden kunai and shuriken fall to the water as her kimono-style blouse falls open._

"_I have no weapons, please talk to me…"_

_Her hands make small fists at her side, her arms still covered by her blouses sleeves._

"_What do you want Kuroi." Sasuke's voice was as cold as ever, Madara and Zetsu glancing back to him._

"_You know that I am behind you, no matter what you do Sasuke…But this, this is going to far."_

"_If your going to try and make me change my mind-"_

"_You aren't Akatsuki, Sasuke! You don't kill for the fun of it. I understand you wanting revenge, I want it too."_

_Both of their eyes searched the others, Sasuke's empty, Kuroi's full of emotion._

"_Please…We can find a different way of getting revenge. But kill innocent people wont help you."_

_Silence filled the air as Kuroi watched Sasuke, wondering if she could continue or not._

"…_Your just as annoying as those damn Konoha shinobi…" It felt as if Kuroi was slapped across the face, but she refused to look away from Sasuke's eyes._

"_Then maybe it was wrong of me to leave and help you…Maybe you should call me a Konoha shinobi then."_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands shaking from squeezing his hands into such tight fists._

"_If you join them Kuroi…I wont hesitate to kill you."_

_Kuroi couldn't help but smile at Sasuke, her hands shaking slightly, knowing that he would the first chance he got._

"…_So be it…"_

"Kuroi-"

"It's too late to change the past…" Her voice was cold, her eyes slowly looking down to the ground.

He felt bad for what he did, and in some way wanted to apologize for it. He knew there would be no way she would hear him out, he had no excuse.

Sasuke's gaze turned to the flowers by his feet. He wanted to lean down and pick them up, to give them to his mother, but he didn't at the same time.

"We were a team once…A family." Her voice was too painful to listen too, but he made himself listen.

It was true, Team 7 had Kuroi and her friend Aki Ayako with them. It wasn't usual that a team had more then three Genin, but the Third Hokage had insisted on them joining after the Genin Exams.

The distant sound of horse hooves caught both Sasuke and Kuroi's attention. "Sasuke-kun, Kuroi!" Sakura and Naruto ran between the two, almost blocking them from the other.

Both shinobi were bent over, hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Kuroi…Kuroi's-"

"Kuroi-chan's parents are on their way here." Naruto finished for Sakura, Kuroi's eyes narrowing.

"Why here."

Sasuke finally moved his eyes away from Kuroi and the flowers, looking at his comrades.

"This is where the Uchiha Compound was. Their-"

"Like fuck I'm staying!"

All three jumped as they looked back to the blonde, her hands in small fists, her eyes a bright blue. If Sasuke was the type of person to show emotion, he would have smiled.

Kuroi looked so much like she did when they were Genin.

Kuroi pushed the sleeves of her kimono up her arms, walking forward and past the three. The horses stomp the dirt as they pull the carriage up the small hill, their teeth grinding on their bits.

Several of the guards notice Kuroi, making the carriage driver stop in front of Kuroi.

"Well at least you didn't go too far." She hared her father say from inside.

"What the hell!? We're staying here!?" Kuroi yelled as loud as she possibly could it seemed, all three shinobi standing there a little dazed.

"Yep, that's Kuroi-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, watching as the said woman continue to argue with her parents.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea letting her stay with you? You saw how she was looking at you." Naruto hastily whispered into Sasuke's ear as they walked back to the Uchiha's house.

It was true, anyone could see the hate coming form Kuroi's body, but he wouldn't refuse.

When he was young, Kuroi's family would stay at his home, and him at their home when he visited. In some way, he was looking forward to it.

If he couldn't tell Kuroi he was sorry, then maybe this would say it for him.

"Oi! Earth to Sasuke." Naruto practically yelled in his ear, waving his hands in Sasuke's face.

"I heard you Naruto."

Sasuke snapped, pushing the blonds face away from him.

"You didn't have to be such an ass teme…" Naruto pouted, glaring at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked with his hands in his pockets, wondering if he needed anything now that he had people staying with him. Sasuke's stomach turned as he realized that maybe letting them stay at his house maybe wasn't such a good idea.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura snapped as she hit Naruto over the head with her fist.

"Let me know if you need any help with Kuroi, alright Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

Help? Nothing could help him, he felt like he just got his death sentence.

His gaze went over to the carriage that he walked by, Kuroi resting her chin on her hand as she looked outside.

It must have been hot in the carriage, Kuroi's hair had already started falling out of the bun it was in and started to curl a little. Sasuke smirked as he looked forward, remembering how Naruto thought it would be great to pour water on all the girls after a long day of training.

"_NARUTO!!! I'm gonna kick your ass!" _

_Ahh!! No Sakura-chan!"_

_A loud sigh left their teacher as he shook his head, he told Naruto he'd regret it._

_He felt somewhere inside the back of his mind laugh a little as Sakura ran after Naruto, Ayako's hair hanging in her face as she turned to him._

"_Oh no, now Sakura's gonna melt!" She yelled sarcastically, dramatically falling to her knees screaming no, Kuroi falling over from laughter._

"_Wait…"_

_Ayako opened her book slowly with a shaky hand, dropping the book once she sees the pages are stuck together, the ink bleeding all over the pages. _

_NARUTO!!!!_

_Ayako jumped from where she sat and after Naruto, Sakura stopping to watch as Naruto tried to run fast but failed._

"_That was the only copy they had in the whole store you ass whole!"_

"_Whoo!"_

_Kakashi never thought he'd seen Kuroi so happy to run. Well, it was one of the hottest days all year, and no one really felt like moving that day._

_After a few minuets of running around the training grounds, Kuroi finally stopped in front of all of us, the heat beginning to get to her again._

"_I never knew your hair was curly Kuroi."_

"_Its what?" She looked to the ends of her hair, seeing how they were turned in any and every direction possible._

"_Oh fuck no!"_

"What's with the smile?"

Sasuke looked in front of him to see Sakura walking backwards, smiling as she watched him.

"Nothing."

"Mhm."

Sakura nodded in return, raising her eyebrow as she turned around, her arms behind her back as she kept walking. He looked over Sakura's head and over to the carriage driver, telling him to stop here.

After doing so Sasuke opened the door to the carriage. "We're here."

He held the door open and took Kuroi's mother's hand, helping her down. He held his hand out into the carriage, waiting for Kuroi to take his hand.

"I can help myself out Uchiha."

Sasuke's hand physically flinched at her tone, pulling his hand away as Kuroi stepped out, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I still can't believe how much you changed." Sakura cooed, wrapping her arm with Kuroi's.

"Well, we wouldn't be growing up if we still looked twelve now would we?"

"So true."

Sasuke and Naruto watched as both girls walked over to the house, both talking in whispers like they used too. They never really talked like girly girls when they were younger, they just thought it would bond them, and it did.

Sasuke turned back to see Kuroi's father getting their bags, walking over to him.

"Want some help?"

"No no, I got it." Joshin shook his head, refusing Sasuke's help as always.

"Let the girls in, and make some tea, I'll be in soon to join you."

"Hai."

Sasuke bowed to Joshin, turning and going to his door. He unlocked it and walked in followed by Kuroi and Sakura.

* * *

"So Naruto, you Chunin yet?" Kuroi asked, sipping her tea softly as everyone sat around the table in Sasuke's kitchen.

"Heh, better then that. I'll be Jounin soon!"

"What? No fair!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as Kuroi pouted a little, poking him in the side.

"You said you'd turn Jounin with me so we can test who's Rasengan was stronger."

"Well, I would have waited, but I'm really anxious ya know."

Naruto rubbed his head, not sure if Kuroi was actually upset or just poking fun like always. All of them were catching up on what's been happing to them.

Every so often Kuroi's parents would ask Sasuke a question, but then Kuroi would suddenly change the subject away from him.

Sasuke didn't really mind, but deep inside he felt hurt a little. Even when they were younger, Kuroi never ignored Sasuke this much, over cast this many glares at him. Sasuke didn't think it was humanly possible to cast that many glares at one person, and he should know.

But in a way he did deserve it more then anything. Part of him was hopping Kuroi would have hugged him, and another hopped she was pissed enough to punch him in the gut.

"Well, we better be going. We have a mission in the morning Naruto."

"What? I don't wonna go!"

"Come on Naruto…"

"Hope to see you soon."

Kuroi covered her mouth to hide the smile on her face, Naruto bowing to all of them as Sakura holds his ear in her small fingers.

_It seems as some things can't change. _She thought with a smile as Sasuke lead them to the front door, Kuroi looking down to the cup of tea in her hands.

Sasuke sits back down in his usual spot, sitting across from Kuroi, his back to the fridge. It had always been this way. Fugaku and Mikoto to Kuroi's left, Sasuke across form her, Itachi to his left then her parents. But, there seemed to be a wanted person missing.

Kuroi's heart seemed to plummet father then she ever felt it before.

"Yami?"

She ignored her mother, looking deep into the greenish liquid in her glass, deep into the blue eyes looking back at her.

"Yami, are you alright?" Her father sounded worried.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, her eyes starting to burn as she clutch the glass in her hands.

"Kuroi…"

Sasuke's hand hesitated as it touched her arm softly, the glass shattering as her eyes opened.

As she opened her hands, she began to forget what she had been thinking of. Her father grabbed her wrists tightly as her mother got a wet cloth, asking Sasuke to get bandages.

But Kuroi could barely hear any of it. She only stared as her mother carefully pulled the broken glass from her palms, blood oozing from the wounds.

"I don't….Feel the pain." She murmured to herself, flexing her hands slightly.

"What are you doing? Don't do that you'll hurt yourself more!"

Kuroi's mother took out the last shard of glass, laying it on the table, Sasuke coming back in the room with the gaze and bandages.

Kuroi didn't even notice as Sasuke sat next to her, taking her hands and carefully cleaned the wounds and dressed them.

She watched as it slowed, watching how carefully the hands were holding hers. It wasn't until he was done and moving his hands that she grabbed his, holding them tightly.

"Yami, you'll open the wounds, let go." Her father told her softly, grabbing her arms softly to move her hands.

"I am broken..."

Kuroi says softly as she looks into Sasuke's eyes, still holding onto his hand. Sasuke couldn't tell what emotion was in her eyes, fear, regret?

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. No matter what he thought of, he couldn't really figure it out.

Sasuke held her hands tightly but gently, leaning forward to her ear.

"You are not broken, Kuroi."

His voice was soft as he spoke, his thumb rubbing the top of her wrapped hand.

Kuroi's eyes began to fill with tears as they started to burn more, her eyes closing as she fell into darkenss. Sasuke catching her in his arms, her cheek resting against his chest as he looked down to her.

* * *

**(Yay another chapter done! And as promised, some flash backs. So now all you know that Kuroi and her friend Ayako were told to join Kakashi's team after they all became Genin. So yeah. o.o I like this story, first in years I actually like, wow. Anyway! I'll have the others chapters out soon, I have to work on the art work for the story and do my work for school so I don't fail. So until then, ja ne!! ^^)**


End file.
